Building alarm systems are employed to provide an added measure of security to a protected space. Typically, such alarm systems include various sensors that detect the presence of persons within the secured space and/or entrance through an access point, such as a door or window. The alarm system also typically includes a control panel allowing a user to arm and disarm the security system. Also, typically access points such as doors include a lock set that is used to secure (i.e., lock) the door to prevent unauthorized access to the secured space whether or not the alarm has been set. These two systems act independent of each other.